A bathing preparation is commonly prepared by blending a mixture of inorganic salts, such as mirabilite, borax, sulfur, common salt or carbonates with, for example, perfumes, colorants, vegetable extracts and organic acids. This bathing preparation imparts an aroma and/or a color to bath water and appropriately stimulates the skin surface to thereby accelerate blood circulation and promote recovery from fatigue as well as metabolism. Expandable bathing preparations comprising at least one carbonate and at least one organic acid are known which exert improved relaxant and refreshing effects through the expansion of carbon dioxide gas in bath water, to thereby make the bath joyful.
In order to enhance the above-mentioned effects, perfumes are added to the bathing preparation. However, highly volatile perfumes scarcely give the desired effects since they are vaporized in the atmosphere together with the expansion of carbon dioxide gas.
As a result, it is proposed to use perfumes in an encapsulated or included form to thereby prevent the vaporization of the same, thus sustaining the aroma for a long period of time (cf. JP-A-62-223111 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") and JP-B-52-21573-(the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication"). However, both encapsulation and inclusion require a troublesome procedure and a high cost. In addition to these economical disadvantages, it is difficult to form tablets of a bathing preparation comprising an encapsulated perfume.